Bad Blood(Songfic)
I'm Hollywhisker. This is the songfic version of Bad Blood. Album: 1989 Artist: Taylor Swift 'Cause baby now we got bad blood. "Ouch!" yowled Dovewing. You know it used to be mad love. This isn't Tigerheart, it's Tigerstar! Dovewing thought. So take a look at what you've done. "Ivypool should've never trained with the Dark Forest!" she muttered. 'Cause baby now we got bad blood! '' ''Now we got problems. Tigerstar lunged himself at Dovewing. And I don't think we can solve 'em. '' Dovewing fought back. ''You made a really deep cut. Tigerstar sliced a big cut on her belly. 'Cause baby now we got bad blood! Hey! Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted. "I can't believe me and Ivypool and I trusted you!" Dovewing shouted. Did you have to ruin what was shining now it's all rusted. Goldenflower showed up. "You broke my heart." Did you have to hit me? Where I'm weak baby I couldn't breath. Tigerstar clawed Dovewing's nose. And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me Oh, it's so sad to, think about the good times You and I. Dovewing felt a pang of guilt as she realized the cat she was meeting all along was this ambitious Dark Forest member. 'Cause baby now we got bad blood. You know it used to be mad love. So take a look at what you've done. 'Cause baby now we got bad blood! Now we got problems. And I don't think we can solve 'em. '' ''You made a really deep cut. 'Cause baby now we got bad blood! Hey! Did you think we'd be fine? "This is not okay! Tigerstar!" Ivypool showed up in the distance. Still got scars from the back of your knife. "Remember the scar you put on me during my dreams? Well, it's still here," she said. So don't think it's in the past. These kinda wounds they last and they last now. "Jayfeather said it's never gonna heal." Did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you. "One day you will realize how wrong this is!" Dovewing shouted. And time can heal but this won't, '' S''o if you're coming my way, just don't. "Nobody get's in my way!" Tigerstar yelled. Oh, it's so sad to, think about the good times You and I. 'Cause baby now we got bad blood. You know it used to be mad love. So take a look at what you've done. 'Cause baby now we got bad blood! Now we got problems. And I don't think we can solve 'em. '' ''You made a really deep cut. 'Cause baby now we got bad blood! Hey! Band-aids don't fix bullet holes. You say sorry just for show. "Sor-ree," he said sarcastically. "I already told you my wound isn't gonna heal!" Ivypool shouted. If you live like that, You live with ghosts. Band-aids don't fix bullet holes. You say sorry just for show. If you live like that, you live with ghosts. "If you love like that, blood runs cold!" Ivypool and Dovewing exclaimed. 'Cause baby now we got bad blood. You know it used to be mad love. So take a look at what you've done. 'Cause baby now we got bad blood! Now we got problems. And I don't think we can solve 'em. '' ''You made a really deep cut. 'Cause baby now we got bad blood! Hey! 'Cause baby now we got bad blood. You know it used to be mad love. So take a look at what you've done. 'Cause baby now we got bad blood! Now we got problems. And I don't think we can solve 'em. '' ''You made a really deep cut. 'Cause baby now we got bad blood! Hey! Tigerstar lay on the grass. He was killed by the slash of Dovewing.